


My Treat

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 3 of the 100 ways to say I love you prompt challenge. Sandor and Sansa with the prompt: No, no it's my treat.





	

The diner was small and quaint with old photos of customers tacked up to the walls. Sansa looked at each of them with a smile on her face. They were old couples holding hands, children with huge grins that had teeth missing, and whole families celebrating the special events in their lives. Sansa had never been to this diner but she felt so at home as she looked at the patrons that were shown on the little polaroids. 

"You don't have to do this, little bird." Sandor told her as he pulled off his leather jacket. He pulled his hair back as he tried to dry himself of the pouring rain they had to deal with outside. The rain was coming down hard, the walk from his car to the front entrance had soaked them to the bone. Still it was a nice break from the driving they had been doing. They had left King's Landing in the night and were on the way up North to her family. They had driven nonstop for the first day, Sandor had feared that this would all come back to bite him in the ass. He had abandoned his post as the noble's bodyguard and taken his fiancee with him when he left. They would twist it all as Sandor's fault somehow and make the bodyguard out to be a villain so he needed to get her as close to home as he could before press started to prey on them.

Even still Sansa had insisted that Sandor pull over so they could eat real food. They had been living off of gas station food chips, beef jerky, and a few sad excuses for tamales. It had been enough to hold him over but he knew that she would not be able to look at another bag of doritos for a long time so he agreed to stop. Now they were there in the diner and Sansa was insistent upon buying him lunch. It was a kind gesture but he could not let her do it.

"Nonsense- you saved me from Joffery. You are taking me home where I should have been so this is the least I could do." Sansa told her.

"Come on Little Bird at least let me pay for half." Sandor suggested to her.

"No, no it's my treat." Sansa insisted so Sandor simply nodded. 

The waitress came up to them and showed them to a booth. The first booth did not fit too well, Sandor's large frame taking up most of the space. Instead they had to move to a booth meant for far more people so he could stretch his legs and be a bit more comfortable. The man gave the waitress an apologetic smile for inconveniencing them. Still it was a random hour of the day so she did not mind at all as the diner had not started filling up yet. She set down worn menus in front of them before giving them some time to look them over. 

Sandor made a quick glance at the menu seeing some special that the special for Tuesday. It was fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn then a dessert from the little lit up display case. Once he had decided that would do he glanced over at Sansa. She looked at the menu with the sort of determination that most people reserved for puzzles or difficult equations which made him smile. She seemed to always put her everything into what he did which Sandor always loved seeing.

Finally the waitress came up and the two ordered their meals and sat waiting. Sansa watched the others in the room before looking at Sandor. She was not sure how long he had been watching her but that did not matter. She smiled at him, "What is it?" 

"Nothing- you just look so determined. Your tongue is sticking out a bit and watching so intently. I think it's kind of sweet." He admitted to her. Sansa blushed bright red at his little observation. She wanted to think of something clever to say to him but nothing seemed to come out. Luckily before he could comment on that they had foot set in front of them. The two sat eating in mostly silence simply enjoying the food. When the meal was over Sansa was quick to pay for the meal, not leaving Sandor even a moment to think about paying the bill.

"Alright little bird lets head out- we have a long ways to go before we get to Winterfell." Sandor told her before pulling his jacket back on and headed out to the car with her.


End file.
